Cat Skits
by Mistpool101
Summary: Basically random skits I thought of featuring my cats, Murphy and Wilson, with the appearances of Macaroni and Juno. Also occasional appearance of Random Person. I know this isn't your typical warrior cats story, but I thought it would be fun to try. Please review!
1. Introduction

**I know this isn't your standard warrior cat fanfiction, but I do have some references in here. I'd like to introduce you to the characters:**

Wilson - 3 year old part Maine Coon cat; mostly white, has brown on his back and sides and a white streak down his back; yellow eyes; white and brown tabby; Murphy's brother; more of a touch-me-bite-you cat, but very cuddly. Loves bothering people at night.

Murphy - 3 year old part Maine Coon cat; mostly brown, has white underbelly, brown tabby with black streak down his back. Down his back are a few white hairs; green/hazel eyes; Wilson's brother; laid-back and not do bright

Macaroni - 6 year old Golden Retriever, big head, very silly, and not so bright.

Juno - 5 year old Samoyed who still acts like a puppy. Has a black nose with pink spots on his muzzle and a high-pitched bark

Random Person - just a random person who lives in my house.

 **That's it for now!**

 **~Misty**


	2. The Ceiling People

THE CEILING PEOPLE starring Murphy & Wilson (a/n: the profile photo is Wilson's face)

 **Murphy:** What's up, bro?

 **Wilson:** I can see the ceiling people!

 **Murphy:** O_o. What?

 **Wilson:** Don't you see the people on the ceiling?

 **Murphy:** No, that's weird. I am gonna go now and take a six hour nap, then go bother the people.

 **So, Wilson will stare at the ceiling sometimes, and it's kind of funny, so I wrote a skit about it. Hope you liked it!**

 **~Misty**


	3. Let Me In

**Setting: 3** AM **in the morning; everybody's asleep; Wilson is scratching at bedroom door**

 **Wilson:** Letmeinletmeinletmeinletmeinletmeinletmeinletmein - (Translation: basically saying "let me in" six times)

 **Random Person:** Stop it!

*10 minutes later*

 **Wilson:** Letmeinletmeinletmeinletmeinletmeinletmeinletmein -

 **Random Person:** Knock it off!

*3 hours later; it's now 6 am*

 **Wilson:** Letmeinletmeinletmeinletmeinletmeinletmeinletmein -

 **Random Person:** Seriously?!

 **So, Wilson will scratch at a bedroom door at night and wake everybody up, and it's really annoying but kind of funny if that makes sense.**

 **~Misty**


	4. Cat Nip

**Setting: 8 pm at night; Random Person gave Murphy catnip.**

 **Murphy:** Hey, do you see that ghost cat over there?

 **Wilson:** Uh, no. Dude, are you on catnip?

 **Murphy:** *pauses* Maybe.

 **Wilson:** Whatever. That's your problem. I am going to go run around the house and yowl at the top of my lungs.

 **My cats get really funny when they're on catnip, and when you give them chicken, they go a little crazy. They'll roll around like the dogs do. My dogs will sometimes wrestle on their backs, which is really funny to watch.**

 **~Misty**


	5. The Red Dot

**Wilson:** Murphy, it's that red dot again! Come on!

 **Murphy:** What is it with your interest in that thing? I don't get it.

 **Wilson:** It's the dot that appears in random places at random times!

 **Murphy:** Whatever.

 **Wilson:** It's time for my ninja skills!

 **Murphy:** Yeah, and when that giant golden dog steps on your tail, don't come meowing to me.

 **Wilson:** What's up with him today?

 **So, when I get the laser light out, Juno and Murphy aren't interested at all. Juno just chases Macaroni because he wants to wrestle. Wilson and Macaroni love chasing it. It's funny.**

 **~Misty**


	6. Defying Gravity

**Setting: Murphy is launching himself at a wall.**

 **Wilson:** What are you doing now?

 **Murphy:** It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity. (a/n: if you watch "Glee" you'll get this)

 **Wilson:** What the - You know what, it's not even worth it. (a/n: did you pick up the "Lab Rats" reference?)

 **Macaroni:** What's he doing?

 **Wilson:** Trying to defy gravity.

 **Macaroni:** Cool! I want to join! (proceeds to bark at Murphy)

 **Juno:** So do I!

 **Wilson:** AH, I AM SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!

 **Warrior Cats fans, did you get the last reference? This is my favorite one so far. I just came up with it while listening to "Defying Gravity" on YouTube. That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Misty**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

NOTE: THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. SORRY!

I would just like to notify everyone that due to the upcoming school year, and the fact that I am working on multiple stories at once, updates are probably going to be slow. I will try to update as much as I can. Thank you for your understanding and continued support. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!

~Misty


	8. Coming Home

Setting: Random Person and Random Person's family just got back from a week vacation. Wilson is very, VERY needy.

 **(Random Person & Family enters house; the house is completely wrecked and the family stands there, staring at the damage. Wilson is lying in the middle of a completely shredded couch, the dining room table is knocked over, and the house is just a nightmare.)**

 **Wilson:** (looks up) You're back! Finally! Finally!

 **Murphy:** (looks at Random Person & Family innocently)

 **Random Person:** (curses) We are never going on vacation again. Ever.

 **Wilson:** (gets up and walks toward family) I missed you guys. Can I have a cuddle? (starts meowing)

 **Random Person's Family Member #1:** You're in trouble.

*THREE HOURS LATER*

 **(The house is still half-destroyed, but a lot better than it was before. Wilson is purring on Random Person's lap)**

 **Random Person:** Why did you have to go and destroy the house while we were gone?

So, when we got back from vacation, Wilson went back and forth between me and my family members for cuddles. It was really something. Hope you enjoyed!

~Misty


End file.
